


【深呼晰】小观音（pwp，一发完）

by yaoezi



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi
Summary: 一个乡土风童养媳AU，深深双性设定，有口交和内射，雷者慎入





	【深呼晰】小观音（pwp，一发完）

他的小深深来接他回家了。

时值春夏之交，风都是暖甜的，小巴车晃晃悠悠，周深昏昏欲睡，被王晰揽在怀里，头枕着男人的肩膀打盹儿。

王晰在镇上做事，一周回个两三次家。两人正是新婚燕尔，胶得难舍难分。地里事不忙的时候，周深就会坐车来接他回家。

周深在最后一排睡得安详，鹅黄色的小背心乖乖地束在裤腰里，肩带从t恤领口溜出来，王晰心都化了，他看着周深长大，从小婴儿变成小男孩，又不知怎么的成了他的小媳妇，他也晕头转向，全因老天爷安排。

喜欢是真喜欢，几天没见他就心痒得不行，想摸摸他亲亲他。这样想着，手就管不住了，搂着周深圆润的窄肩把他扯进自己怀里，手指顺着领口溜进去，画过精致的锁骨，在其间小小的凹陷处流连了一会儿。

周深是个双儿，不过经历了青春期胸部也一马平川的，看着和男孩儿没什么区别。只有王晰知道他乳晕那块儿滑得像缎子，绕着圈摸，深深绝对会酥痒得蜷起来，乳尖立起来的时候用指腹捻捻，就能听见他哼哼唧唧。

王晰就这么干的，大手直接裹住周深胸口揉，简直色欲熏心，周深醒了，揉揉眼睛坐起来，有点委屈：“晰哥……你别闹我……”

“你睡你的。”王晰没说的后半句是“我摸我的。”这后半句未免太过无耻，他最终没说出口。

男孩儿的眼神还是迷糊的，过不多时又迷迷瞪瞪睡了过去，眼睛睁睁闭闭，连带着睫毛扑闪扑闪，王晰看了爱得不行，朝周围看了一圈，大伙儿都在睡觉，他就放放心心地去吻这双眼睛。

周深让这样一闹，也睡不着了，他小心翼翼地劝王晰：“有人呢，不行……”不过他从来不敢直接躲，越躲越完蛋；有一回躲了王晰的吻，他反被摁着亲了好久才放开，反抗永远只会让事情更糟糕。

于是王晰就更蹬鼻子上脸，这码事儿咋办都不对，或者咋办都对，反正晰哥总有理。他气呼呼地咬一口王晰的左胳膊，因为另一只正撩起他衣服下摆。

周深很瘦，长大后不再像小时候一样过分羸弱，但仍然是清减的一小条。腰胯上有薄薄的一层软肉，王晰掐他这一处,像小时候瞎玩乱闹的动作，报复他刚才咬自己那一口。

手顺着往上走，指尖数着肋骨爬格子，摸到柔软的乳尖就不再走，指腹摩挲着把它揉成一颗硬硬的小红豆，深深的胸前像女孩儿一样柔软敏感，王晰毫不怀疑他们有孩子之后周深会有奶水。

他有一搭没一搭地摸，轻缓得像石泉滴水。周深知觉敏感，连嗓子眼都被乳粒牵着痒；他难耐极了，已经能感觉到下身湿了，略一活动两瓣花唇就会错出一条漏水的破绽。

周深不知道王晰为什么仁慈地放过了他的胸口。因为他看见深深夹腿了。周深膝盖不由自主地对在一起，大腿并紧了，像两块年糕粘在一块儿，微不可见地扭动，用内侧的摩擦安慰自己，不想被晰哥发现，太羞得慌了。

王晰哪能让这种事发生，他脱下外套盖在周深身上，掩住小百灵儿被拉开的裤链，修长的手指探进他的裤头，握住他已经硬起来了的阴茎，套弄几下很快探到更敏感的下面去。

他的深深长了一副男孩的样子，两腿间却生着一朵娇甜的欲花，王晰每次亲他弄他，就结出幽香来，那条细缝儿渗出一点水，被王晰抹回珠贝里，那里温热潮湿，层叠的花瓣花蕊合拢着，像生嫩的蚌肉，满满地兜着腥甜汁水。

于是周深本来并住的腿分开来了，任由王晰摸他的私处，阴核被指腹拉扯，传来尖锐得近乎让人不愉悦的快感，他轻声嘟囔：“晰哥……过了，难受……”

他想闪避，王晰已经用整个手掌盖住他特殊的会阴，掌根压住他的花蒂，中指直接就插进洞里去，搅弄着湿软的穴肉，轻微的震颤又传到前面，里外的敏感点都被玩了个透，雌穴酸痛的快意让他恍惚间迷惑了自己的性别。

 

周深本来是不喜欢那儿的，少年时代他迟迟不变声，嗓子尖细得他不敢开口说话，来月经的事情也悄悄在同学之间传开，于是他念到初中就没再读下去。

周深生得清秀，也不能说不招同学喜欢，人又很灵，老师也喜欢他，在学校本该开开心心的。但总有碎嘴的人把无心的小发现说出去：周深声音好尖，周深不长胡子，周深来例假了。

在不喜欢他的人那里，这些就都成了刺他的刀，添油加醋或者夹枪带棒地敲打他的耳膜，让他听见每一声关于“周深”的低语都想躲起来，藏到没有男人也没有女人的地方去。

王晰总帮他，他比他大七岁，理当护着他的小深深。结果那些男生传的说法越发腌臜下流，说周深早就勾引了他哥，爬了他的床，让他操，俩人怼上了什么的，分不清是喜恶还是什么的脏污性幻想一股脑儿砸到周深身上，像巨大的石头，要把他压垮。

他那时只觉得全是自己生得错了，周深钻牛角尖了就和自己过不去，闹得最凶的一次，他喝糖水，吞盐，不知道哪里搜来的“偏方”，想把自己弄哑。王晰现在还后怕，他那时候也不算大，几乎急得和周深一块儿哭。

他搂着他，一遍遍地在他耳边跟他念叨，说深深是他的小百灵儿，深深唱歌最好听。周深嚎啕着把盐罐子扔在地上的时候，他的心也终于落了地，虽然也摔成了八瓣儿。

流言蜚语在他俩结婚摆酒时攀到顶峰，又像跳崖似的降下去。王晰收了他，就好像给所有混杂着绮想的小话砍了头，村里那些看稀奇的货没了谈资和肖想的余地，更多人开始把周深从“那个双儿”当成“王家媳妇”。

但他一副男孩样貌，和晰哥太过亲昵也会惹得人侧目；每次进城赶集时都怯生生跟在王晰后面，只有他强硬地牵起他的手时才能在人群里找到一点点安宁。

“人那么多，得牵紧点，别丢了我媳妇儿。”王晰每次都这样说。

所以王晰拉着他起身要下车的时候他特别怕，怕人看出自己的不自在，看出他们马上就要寻摸一个地方苟合，他怕得要命，血都像流慢了似的，又只能跟着王晰。

跳下车，王晰揽过他的肩膀紧紧把人搂在怀里，周深肩膀的高度刚好让他搁得很舒服，俩人就是这么登对。

他们来到一棵树下，藏在秸秆堆后面，避过那条有人经过的乡路，就这样在晚风里面缠到一处，像两头野兽，又像两只魂灵，游弋在这片半耕半林的山头。

“忍不了了，”王晰一边儿解皮带一边儿蹭他，“离晚上回去还有好久呢。”两人都就这么不经撩拨，像在天干物燥的仲春点燃一场山火一样容易。

“嗯，我也想和晰哥好。”四下无人，周深也坦坦荡荡应了，用硬起来的下身蹭王晰的大腿。小百灵细皮嫩肉的，酡红着脸，送到王晰嘴边邀吻，他晰哥哥避开小媳妇儿支过来的脸，直接亲他的唇，打了个出其不意，周深佯怒，装模作样地捶他肩膀。

王晰没什么章法，逮到哪儿就亲哪儿，十足的饿狼做派，周深全身都是他留的红印子，有的甚至是前两天他回来时候留的还没消，绯红的浅印上就又叠了更深的。

天上挂着红色黄色和金色，烧得周深满脸的阴影与油彩，又是红，胡天胡地的红。但他笑得眉眼弯弯，像一股清泉把那些都冲净了，露出整齐的一排小米牙，王晰顺势撬开，舔他的齿根软腭，痒意直往天灵盖冲。

周深的花穴早就泛滥，底裤都洇湿了一小片，有点凉飕飕的甜，他自己扒下来，那块布在小腿上缠了一下，被他迫不及待地蹬掉，T恤已经被彻底推到了锁骨以上，王晰把外套给他垫在身下，怕他磨得背疼，确实妥帖。

他被吮得弓起身子，偏头嗅到干燥稻草的特殊香气，王晰的白衬衣也滚上了这个味儿，混着肥皂味儿和晒过太阳的暖融融的味儿，给他搭出一副家的骨架，于两人来说都是皇天后土般的存在。

“刚才在车上我就想这么弄你了。”男孩的乳晕略微发着涨，周边的软肉被吻成和它接近的桃色。王晰好像要把他整个躯干都握在手心里似的，把他紧锁在怀里亲吻。

周深胸口敏感，王晰又蹂躏得那儿红肿得几乎破皮，两粒小红果儿颤巍巍地立着，每被吸一下都近乎刺痛，牙根都泛着不舒服的痒。周深推他，他力气和王晰差得远，推起来纹丝不动，倒更像是攀着他肩膀索求。

 

“乖深深，你给哥舔舔。”高个子男人把他拢在身下，拉开裤链，热烫的阴茎抵在周深的软肚皮上，明晃晃地威胁，一下下地戳着他下腹。周深像一尾小鲤鱼似的扑腾，但无论如何都逃不出王晰这张网。

周深其实已经偷摸看了那儿好几眼，他早体会过那东西能让他多舒服快活，也就不拘着那点面子，他伸手握住王晰的阴茎，滑下去就要把它往嘴边送。

王晰也没想到能有一天把薄面皮的小媳妇训得这么放的开，灵巧的小舌头在顶端摆了一圈，嘴唇裹住牙齿，把头部吞下去，潮湿的口腔里压住了男人的气味，被戳到牙床的小孩儿含混地叫了一声“哥”。

细窄的腰和肩膀受不了王晰铁钳子似的手，他努力地张开嗓子给男人深喉，被撑得过分的嘴角有点疼，抿不住的涎水顺着柱身流得哪哪儿都是，又脏又催情。

“怎么还不好啊……”周深口了好一会儿，委屈地抬眼看他，嘴唇有点麻，一跳跳地好像要起义。他不知道自己嘴里含着男人的东西又吊起眼看人有多要人命。

 

王晰每回时间都久，有一次周深执意想给他含射了，结果自己被喷了一脸，漂亮是漂亮的，睫毛都可怜巴巴的沾着精液。不过后来深深腮帮子酸了好久，从那以后王晰就舍不得再让他做到那程度，象征性地满足一下他过剩的占有欲就行了。

“起来吧深深。”我的深深都发大水了，王晰摸到他的下身。他知道他会这样，周深从身体到心理都敏感得让人怜惜，单纯的服务别人也能让他湿得不像话，泛滥的淫水借道凹陷的股缝，顺着流到小腹和大腿。

他前面毛发少得几乎没有，按坊间的说法应该叫“白虎”。整个会阴都干净漂亮，拨开就看见嫩粉的珠贝，他伸了两指进去那个隐秘的小小洞口，剪刀样撑开，那儿很窄，但看着又像是有弹性得能吞下任何东西。

王晰喜欢玩他的雌穴，有一次几乎伸了半个手掌进去，把周深吓得够呛，但从那以后他好像没那么怕疼了。现下他三指没在里面，深深也只是咬着下唇不言语，时不时轻哼一声，不知道是碰着了哪儿。

 

“哥哥……”周深一双细腿缠上王晰的腰，自己把穴送到他阳具跟前，他又不是不知道他哥有多大，当然清楚自己吞不吞的下，“哥……你进来吧。”

根本犯不上再要什么润滑，周深刚把他那一根舔得透湿，自己的腿间更是淌着水，几乎没用怎么扩张，两指搅动了几下就扶着阴茎进去了。

王晰含着周深的耳垂，深深喜欢被舔这儿，每次他在他耳边低声说话深深就会起反应，身子软得像麦芽糖。他清楚他全身的敏感处，当然也清楚自己这把嗓子才是深深的催情药。

两人体型差得多，王晰个子有一米八几，周深因为身体特殊，和王晰几乎差出一个肩膀。男人很容易就把他整个儿拢在身下，或者抱起来操，逃都逃不脱。

除了这个还有更羞人的，晰哥实在是大，而他雌穴又浅又窄，两人圆房的时候周深结结实实受了一回罪，哭得嗓子都哑了。这会儿，王晰没全进去就顶到了宫口，戳到那块软肉的时候周深颤了颤，泄出一声尖细的嘤咛。

“没事吧深深？”

王晰总怕弄疼了他，毕竟他觉得深深是个小男孩子，不适合经受这些，但周深早就转过弯来了，他天生就该是这个样儿来给他哥作弄，他都明白，只是不好意思说而已。

那两瓣肉唇嘬着他好哥哥的阴茎，硕大的家伙把穴道顶开，每一次都一场全新的开垦和征伐。臀部拍击大腿前侧，声音和黏腻水声不一样，清亮得像敲锣打鼓，让周深直想捂耳朵。

王晰在他身上耸动，好像犁地又好像打桩，周深也不知道自己为什么有这么一个想法，他觉得好笑又有点道理。肚腹被晰哥犁过一遍，穴道泥泞如春雨润过，只等着男人播种进去。

“深深，我的好深深……”王晰的手掌捂在他腹部，透过周深又白又薄的的肚皮摸到自己的律动，像要戳破了他。周深不以为忤，他喜欢这样被填得满满的，他是晰哥一个人的，晰哥也是他一个人的，没人能抢跑了。

“啊……晰哥……”周深也不疼了，不过到底还是爱玩，猫儿似的嘤咛，闲得无聊似的，把单音节喊得呜呜咽咽百转千回，像晦暗的陶笛，或者山中精怪在低语。

哥哥，你疼不疼我？

他的声音好听，唱起山歌像百灵鸟似的，所以王晰总爱喊他“小百灵儿”，其实疼爱起他来什么都喊，“媳妇儿”；“小猫咪”；“小宝贝儿”；“乖深”，都是他蹦出的肉麻字眼，有时候周深都受不了他。

但这小百灵上的最大舞台不过是村口的石台子，爸妈没同意周深上艺校，为这事王晰还和他们吵过，深深懂事没去，只是在某天夜里在灯下红了眼，拉着他说：“晰哥，咱俩好好挣钱，以后孩子想唱歌咱也供得起他。”

嗨，想这些做什么。

腿根处的肌肤被拍打到红痒，周深像锐利的哨子，王晰把塞子推进去就能放出一声声短促的尖叫，他咬着牙不让自己叫得太过分。但泪水是止不住的，他一个劲儿抹，用王晰的话说就是“都哭成小花猫了”。

“怎么哭了？”王晰明知故问，周深简直不想理他，明明就是他弄哭的！小深深已经满脸都是泪水汗水，王晰宠惯他宠得过分，这大约是他唯一舍得让深深哭的情形。

王晰盯着两人交合的地方，感叹老天爷也太他妈神奇了，穴口被撑得圆润，薄薄一层粘膜红艳透亮，吸着男人粗壮的茎身，好像随时会破的玻璃糖纸。而前面的花茎粉生生地挺立着，随抽动溢出少量透明的前液，当真是个双儿。

深深就是他的小观音，小菩萨。小时候，深深还没来的时候，他不知道从哪儿瞎听说的，观音是男女同身，他还想这怎么可能，哪有这样的人？深深让他在凡间见着了。

他幼时身体不好，爹娘给他买来那个不足月的小娃娃，说是为了冲喜，其实也预备着冥婚。但周深来了之后他就再也没有过大病大灾，一日赛一日的身体健朗。

这就是渡他的小观音。

小观音现在浪成个自身难保的泥菩萨，柔软的肉穴裹着凶器，随便他一刀刀捅。  
他的小神仙，纵容他作奸犯科，陪伴他欲海翻波。细腻肌肤上的汗珠闪着光，像塑了金身，又像滚了凡尘。

“哥……哥你快点……再快点，求你了……”周深眼里含着泪，蒙蒙的一层水雾特别招人疼，说出的话也让人想狠狠疼他。“我……我快了，哥哥你帮帮我……”

王晰照顾他的前面，拇指摁着阴蒂，另外四指圈住他阴茎套弄，前后夹击之下他的小百灵儿不必等太久。

“嗯？叫的什么？重叫！”尾音被刻意压低，像低回的晨钟，震颤在他心尖儿上，在周深混混沌沌的脑海里敲出一条晴明道儿。

“老公……老公！”他双腿失了力气，环不住王晰的腰，在空中晃动打颤。王晰索性把它们往肩上一扛，小孩儿的半个躯干都是悬空的，惯性让他不断往王晰胯骨上拍，白生生的臀尖被男人的毛发磨得通红。

快感晃晃悠悠如旧煤油灯里的火，他着急得厉害，又由不得自己，指甲攀着王晰的背肌留下一道道的红痕。小猫咪学会挠人了，痛觉让男人更卖力，一记深顶戳在他熟悉的敏感点上。

这一下挺疼，又带着酸麻劲儿，他干脆敞着嗓子浪叫，嗯嗯啊啊的变调，反正不管多淫荡都只有晰哥听得见。王晰其实不算懂特别多花样，只知道这样深深会弓起背叫得特别好听。

又一下，重重碾着那处过去。周深前边儿直接就泄了，连带小穴抽搐着绞紧，“哥哥……好哥哥……”他的深深向来不是长记性的小孩儿，王晰也由着他，把他自己的精液抹开在他的下腹，像绘制一个图腾。

王晰趁这功夫撞进他的小小子宫，周深连叫都叫不出来，他想说不行了，太深了，求他哥哥轻些慢些，但他出不了声，只能嘶嘶地喘；像被夺取嗓音的小美人鱼，没法再诱惑水手入海，反被折腾得欲生欲死。

深处的穴眼每被顶一下，就颤一下，喷一小股水儿。  
周深紧闭的眼帘内映出油画似的幻象——田野间两具赤裸交缠的躯体。

又……又去了。周深不好意思地捂住小脸，他也不是第一次这样被晰哥这样插得止不住的流水，像穴里有个坏掉的水龙头，他每次都羞得像小时候尿了炕，想用被子把自己卷起来，但现在两人都赤条条的无处可逃。

王晰射得浅，怕一会儿清理不净深深要肚子难受了。龟头卡在穴口处泄了精，周深被微凉的精液又推上了一个小小山峰，好像被爱意填满，哭着搂紧了他好哥哥的颈子。

漫长高潮后的双儿眼里没什么神采，像是被干傻了似的微张着嘴，急促地呼吸，肋骨翕动如蝶翅鸦羽。他从额头红到足尖，圆润的脚趾被晰哥拎起来细细亲吻，舌头舔过怕痒的趾缝时周深又颤抖着缩了几下。

男人的精液被堵在甬道里，和泄不出去的淫水混在一起弄得周深小腹鼓涨。“哥！你别射在里面啊……”他的眼圈还红通通的，这样一看像是因为这个给欺负哭了似的，气得打他挠他，像小猫似的闹腾，“怀孕了怎么办呀！”

“怀就怀了，给哥生一个。”王晰故意要看他委屈，隔了好久才噗嗤笑出声，“别怕，你不是前天刚完事儿吗？”

粘稠精液从合不拢的穴口流出来，深深像是个被咬破的小汤圆，漏出甜滋滋的流沙馅儿。王晰赏玩了一会儿，手指在这番艳丽景色里面进进出出，把留在穴里的精液导出来，又摸出手绢给他擦净了腿间的湿黏。

周深套上短裤和裤子，小穴还红肿的胀着，走路摩擦有点疼，王晰看出来了他不自然的走姿，跑到他面前蹲下：“上来吧深深，哥背你。”

早点儿回家吃饭，夜里还有一轮呢。


End file.
